


Out of commission

by retardweeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Erwin is stubborn, FebEruri, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Levi, Sick Fic, Worried Levi, levi is sweet but doesn’t want to make it obvious, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retardweeb/pseuds/retardweeb
Summary: Right before an expedition is supposed to take action, Erwin falls unconscious due to a high fever he kept saying was “nothing to worry about.” Levi has no other choice but to take care of his idiot.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Out of commission

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s short but I’m thinking of writing another Erwin/Levi story soon that will be longer and more PLOT driven.

Year 847, it’s a warm day in the spring, but still a bit chilly due to the wind. 

An expedition by the survey corps is about to set off, commander Erwin had been planning this one for a while now. Erwin started to feel a little fuzzy and stuffy the day before the expedition but he put it off as “his spring allergies acting up.” He kept telling himself that, even when he’d feel a pain in his throat and stomach, he was too determined to go out beyond the walls. This man was so ready and so determined that he didn’t realize that when he tried to get on his horse to leave, he felt incredibly dizzy and lightheaded. He swayed a little without realizing it and proceeded to try once again to climb onto his horse.

Levi hadn’t noticed anything strange until the commander was just fuckin lying there, on the floor, next to his horse. Erwin had collapsed trying to get on his horse for like the fourth time, man was he stubborn. The captain felt a huge pang of worry shoot through him at seeing his most important person just lying there on the floor. He quickly got off his own horse to check on the blonde man. Levi let out a huge sigh of relief when he realized Erwin had only passed out. A lot of the other soldiers surrounded Erwin and Levi to ask what was wrong with their commander, it was annoying being surrounded and Levi was about to tell everyone to fuck off until Mike walked over and asked what was wrong. Levi told him that Erwin had passed out and was burning up, Mike nodded his head and whispered a comment to himself about how stubborn their commander really is. 

Hange overheard their conversation and looked worried for the blonde, since they’re the second in charge, they told all the other soldiers that the expedition was postponed till the commander felt better. The soldiers were actually a little relieved because everyone knows adventuring outside the walls is always dangerous, you never know when you’ll lose your life out there, so the soldiers have basically been given another day to live. They start to disperse to put the horses back into pens and put their equipment up. Before leaving, some soldiers tell Levi that they hope the commander feels better soon, the captain tells them he will make sure he gets better _real_ soon, and how he’ll lecture the blonde about how damn stubborn he is.

Levi finally decides he needs to get Erwin into a bed and take care of him, so he lays the blonde’s head down gently onto the floor to get up, because he was cradling Erwin’s head in his left hand. Then the captain decides to try and pick up the man that’s literally twice his size, it’s hilarious because yes, Levi is strong, but to pick up his unconscious boyfriend? This is one of the only times the raven haired man wishes he was taller and more built like Erwin. He’d love to be able to pick up Erwin and carry him like a princess but the commander can only do that with him.

After Mike is done silently laughing at Levi’s display, he walks over, and much to Levi’s dismay, _shoos_ him away from Erwin. Levi hesitantly moves away and lets Mike take the blonde into his arms bridal style, yea Levi gets a little jealous at this action but he has no right to complain since it’s for Erwin’s health. Under any other circumstances Levi would have socked Mike in the face for easily doing something he has wanted to do since he started dating Erwin. Yea Levi you’re possessive over Erwin we get it. 

They soon return to base and head to Erwin’s room, it’s locked but luckily Levi is the only person Erwin trusts to have a key to his room. Mike lays the man down onto his bed gently. Levi looks down at Erwin then back up to Mike to thank him. Mike nods and tells him it was no problem and how he’d do anything for the commander. There it is again, a flare of jealousy and possessiveness wash over Levi again like it did earlier. In all honesty, the small captain is happy that so many other people care so much for Erwin, but Levi likes to think, no, he KNOWS, he’s the only one who’s strong enough to protect the blonde man. Erwin basically means everything to Levi, can you blame him for being so overprotective?

Anyways, after Levi clears his head and chases Mike out of the commanders room, he decided he needs to get Erwin out of those hot clothes. Oh fuck now Levi was thinking about undressing the blonde and now he’s horny. Levi quickly remembers that this is serious and he needs to make sure Erwin will be ok because his health comes first. The small captain takes off Erwin’s jacket and then his ODM gear and harnesses, now he’s just debating whether he should take off his pants too- fuck. 

After a struggle of horniness, Levi decides to leave Erwin’s pants on, deciding that fucking could wait till the blond was feeling better and uh, actually conscious. 

It’s been about an hour and a half since the commander passed out and the only time Levi has left his side was to get more cool water and rags to place on Erwin’s forehead. Hange had actually walked in a few minutes ago with some food for the small captain and the commander and to ask about Erwin’s condition. They were pretty concerned when Hange was told he hadn’t woken up at all since he passed out but Levi told them not to worry, Erwin would wake up soon and be perfectly fine. Levi said this more to himself honestly, because the small captain was just so worried about him, he just wanted to see Erwin’s beautiful blue eyes again soon. Levi knows it’s just a common cold but he still couldn’t stop himself from imaging the worse case-scenario, he _can’t_ and doesn’t _want to_ imagine what it’d be like to live in a world without Erwin.

**(Press F in the comments to pay respects)**

After another half hour, Erwin soon wakes up, he stirs and all of Levi’s attention is immediately on the blonde. Oh god Levi is finally seeing those ocean eyes again after what felt like _days._ The small captain is overcome with relief and joy at finally seeing Erwin awake and thinks about giving him a big ol’ hug n’ kiss. Ew Levi is _so_ in love. 

Unfortunately what Levi was thinking doesn’t match what comes out of his mouth _at all._

_“_ god I thought you’d sleep forever you fucking idiot, why are you so stubborn?”

Erwin chuckles, he knows he kinda deserves to be scolded but he, for the life of him, can’t remember what exactly happened before they were supposed to go on the expedition. He quickly apologizes to Levi and tries to get up, the small captain immediately stands up and puts an arm on Erwin’s shoulder, telling him, well more like threatening him, to stay down. Erwin complies and apologizes again. 

“Don’t apologize, just do me a favor and stop being an idiot.” 

“I really did think it was just my spring allergies.” 

“I don’t understand how you can be so smart yet so stupid at the same time babe.”

”What even happened?”

”You tried getting on your horse and the next second you were on the ground unconscious.” 

Erwin just looks dazed, he can’t even remember trying to get on his horse. 

Levi feels terrible if he’s being honest, he feels like a bad boyfriend for not noticing sooner that Erwin was clearly not feeling well. Now Levi wants to apologize instead but it’s like Erwin can read his mind because what he says next is exactly what Levi needed to hear.

”Don’t feel bad about not noticing sooner, I mean I masked it pretty well, but thank you Levi, for taking care of me.” He gives a genuine, warm, smile that basically melts Levi’s heart, the small captain gives his boyfriend a rare, genuine smile back.   
  


“I mean anyone would be ok with taking care of you, but I wanted to obviously, after all, no one can do it better than me.” Levi realizes what he said and kinda blushes. 

Erwin just chuckles softly at the display and Levi turns away in embarrassment. 

“Are you hungry? Hange left some soup earlier.” Levi asks softly, to change the topic and hide his embarrassment. 

Erwin just nods and sits up a little bit, the small captain fetches the bowl on the table nearby where Hange had left it. Erwin holds his shaky hands out to take the bowl but Levi doesn’t give it to him. 

“You’re too weak, just sit there and look pretty while I feed you.” Levi says, he wanted that to sound colder than it actually did. 

Erwin smiles and complies because he knows he can’t win an argument against his equally stubborn boyfriend. Especially when it comes to taking care of him, Levi wants to do anything in his power to make Erwin feel loved when he’s sick. He starts to spoon feed Erwin little by little and Levi can’t lie and say that he’s not enjoying this. An adorable display really. As dependent and strong as Erwin is, he doesn’t mind getting spoiled and treated like a baby every once in a while because it brings his boyfriend and himself joy. 

“You can’t do something like that again ok?” Levi breaks the silence that’s been in the room for a little while now, while he’d been feeding Erwin. 

Erwin takes another spoonfull of soup into his mouth that Levi was pointing at him and nods.   
  


“I’m really sorry babe, did I scare you?” 

Levi gives him an annoyed look, “No babe I was _perfectly_ calm.” 

Erwin snorts at his boyfriend’s sarcasm and apologizes again. 

“I told you to stop apologizing, it’s annoying, but seriously, I was worried, stop being so damn stubborn sometimes, if you die of a common cold I’m going to die soon after and beat you in the after life.” 

“my, someone sure is talkative today.” 

“I’m going to break this bowl over your head.” 

Erwin really loves those sassy remarks Levi throws at him because they always make him chuckle. The small captain loves making those types of replies cuz the sound of Erwin laughing is one of the purest sounds Levi has ever heard. 

Once Erwin finishes his soup Levi tells him he should sleep more to recover some more strength, the commander complies and lays down again. 

“Did you learn your lesson today? not so big and scary now huh mr. stubborn?” Levi teases the blonde as he pulls the blanket up high over his body, basically tucking him in. 

“yes, yes I did learn my lesson, from now on whenever I feel sick I will inform you so we can postpone anything important coming up.” Erwin says and smiles while looking up at Levi. Levi loves that sweet expression on his boyfriend’s face so he leans down and gives him a quick, soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Good, I’m glad you learned your lesson and from now on you know what to do.” the small captain says as he makes his way towards the door, he starts to open the door.

“But we still have an expedition to carry out soon,” Levi sighs, “I can’t believe you got sick, you’re so weak and pathetic.” the small captain says this with no bite in his words though. 

“You heard? You’re weak, you’re pathetic, now get some sleep and shout if you need anything.” Levi says as he’s halfway out the door.

Erwin almost chuckles again but instead he gives the small captain a fond look that _radiates_ gratitude and softness.

”I love you Levi” 

“ _tch,_ I love you more idiot” Levi walks out and closes the door behind him to let Erwin get some rest.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> yea i’m gay


End file.
